


A Noisy Type of Calm

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: He's pretty sure the screaming is Phil but he has to check... just in case.





	A Noisy Type of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead. XD This was written at the start of this month but I forgot to post it here! It was written as a part of a sentence starter game so the first sentence was provided by Sophie (@PoisonedMind here on the Archive.). Thanks for a great one!  
> It's just a quick little thing, I hope you enjoy!

The screeching was coming from somewhere downstairs, and Dan was honestly kind of nervous because the sounds were decidedly not human but Phil was the only other living creature in their flat.

Not that meant anything…

Phil could be testy… He could be  _especially_  testy if he in the middle of a losing streak in Fortnite. 

_He could be because– fucking hell._

Another shrill, ear splitting scream sliced through the air and Dan groaned, digging his fingertips into his sore temple as he abandoned his half-hearted brainstorming, heart jumping erratically in his chest as he padded down the stairs to find Phil and hopefully, the source of the worrying snarls.

Phil was on the edge of the couch, teeth trying to pierce through the plastic. His hair was floating in the still, humid air and his pale eyes were pushed to an eerie aqua as he glared at the mess of items on his screen.

Dan was about to open his mouth when Phil’s jaw unhinged from its death grip and he _shrieked_ wordlessly. 

The glass of their television wobbled as if it was frightened and Dan huffed, “Are you about done, love?”

Phil jumped, turning to face Dan with his crossed arms and twitching lips. His hair dropped against his forehead and his irises dulled until they were the muted watercolour hues Dan had come to know.

“O-oh… was I…?” Dan followed the trail of Phil’s long, spindly fingers as they came to rest against the pale column of his throat as color flooded the apples of his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize but this fucking asshole–”

“That still doesn’t mean you can break all the glass in the flat, Lester.” Dan huffed, but his chest was flooded with that strange yet familiar bubbling warmth that he felt whenever he looked at his husband. “I know you can control it, you harpy-”

“Not a harpy.” Phil muttered as he set the controller down to open his arms, pleading with soft eyes for Dan to come closer so he could hold him.

How could he resist that?

“Of course not.” Dan retorted, rolling his eyes even as he stepped into the circle of Phil’s arms. The tense muscles of his back relaxed as Phil squeezed his waist and he sighed as he gave in the urge to stroke his hair. “…You still know better. I thought dating a Banshee would be fun.” 

There was no bite behind the words and Phil pressed a kiss where his forehead rested against Dan’s stomach.

“I don’t know what you are talking about- I am the Master of Fun, Danny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
